Best friend's love
by Koos
Summary: Post S7. XanderWillow smut
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss the Boss.

Pairing: X/W

**Part 1**

Xander slipped gently into the hot bathtub and let out a satisfied moan when he was sitting. He looked at his best friend, Willow, who was smiling at him.

"Last time I saw you naked was when you and Jess had skinny dipped in Miss Bell's pool."

Xander grinned. "I remember. You warned Miss Bell."

"I did not."

"You did."

"Not."

"You did see us naked, you just said it." He pointed an accussion finger at her. "You secretly followed us and than you warned her."

Willow stared at him for a moment and then started to laugh. Xander quickly joined her. _Willow_, he though and sighed. He was best friends with The Most Powerful Witch in the whole world._ Who had thought?_ he wondered. It never stopped to amaze him. He had always known she was special, but not like this. Still, power or no power, she'll always be good ol' Willow to him. Correction: A pretty sexy good ol' Willow. Bad thoughts, Xander! Don't go there! Witchy spells.

Willow moved a little closer as she slipped at his side. "It's good that Giles has managed to get access to the Council's funds, huh?" she commented as she wrapped her arm around his waiste.

A tingle of forbidden feelings went through his body by her physical contact. "That was thanks to your witchy powers, Willow," he managed to say. She grinned and nodded. Xander gave her smile. She definitely had found confidence in her magic. And by the look on her face also in herself. He wanted to kiss her bright smile.

"You know I love you, don't you," she said as her grip tightened a bit, sending another bolt of not wanted electricity through lower level nerve-system.

"Is that in a non-gay kind of way?" he automatically blurted.

She gave him a look. "Xander!"

"Just checking." Xander swallowed a bit. "Sorry." He paused a beat. "Hey, still normal male here," he defended himself, "who's non-gay oriented testosterone hormones still sees you as a very attractive woman. A woman to be conquered."

She gave him a wicked smile. "I know." _God!_ "I love you in a 'your my soulmate' kind of way."

"Soulmate?" The redhead nodded while she beamed. "I've been upgraded from good ol' childhood friend Harris to a soulmate?" She nodded again. "When did I miss the briefing?"

"Xander. You've always been my soulmate." Her hand brushes fleetingly down to Xander's hip. He saw the devilish glimpse in the eyes of his tormentor.

"W-what 'bout Kennedy?" he asked, a bit nervously. Her hand squeezed a little.

"Kennedy was nothing more than rebound girl." Her smile faded a bit. "I was so lost, Xander. When Tara died. But, where there. You always were. I just . . . Tara made me forget you. I-" A shimmering in her confidence revealed the Willow he loved so much.

"Hey, y'know I'll be there always for you."

"I know and so will I. That's why we're soulmates, Xan." He heard her swallow. "Tara'll always be around me, Xander. She's always there. Kennedy couldn't handle it." Xander nodded in understanding. Anya. She smiled a little.

A moment of silence.

Willow's hand moved further. The game continued. "I'm pretty stiff certain that you're dangerously close to my other soulmate, Will." His tone was not so nervous anymore.

That wicked smile.

"Maybe you should introduce him to me." And without warning her hand moved to the forbidden zone.

"I don't know, Will," he said nervously. "I-" Despite the years of marathon sex with Anya, the intrusion startled him. As did it to his manhood. Despite the welcome feeling of her touch he jerked a little. "Willow!"

"I want you, Xander," she begged. It wasn't a spell that was talking. He was certain of it. "Please." Xander leaned forward and kissed her irresistable pout. He parted a bit, but she her other hand grabbed the back of his head and he felt her tongue thrust in his mouth. Batteling of tongues while her other hand rubbed his erection.

They parted for some air. Xander moved forward again, but she placed a finger on his lips. She stared at him longingly. "I want to feel you inside me."

Xander knew enough and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on him.


	2. He was Xander

AN I want to keep it R rated, so I can't make it too graphic and too long. Thanks for the reviews so far. It's very supportive. It's my first X/W shipper fic.

* * *

Xander was always there. If not consciously than in the background of her mind. She ogled him out of the corner of her eye and found herself checking out his abs. Her eyes quickly moved upwards to his face. "Xander."

His Africa trip had changed him. He was leaner, more muscled; a nicely Xander-shaped sun-browned body, buldging in all the right places. _God!_ Anya had definitely done a great job in teaching him how to use his big carpenter hands! 

"Yeah?" he mumbled as he dried himself with a towel. Studly looks weren't very important to her. It's character where she always had fallen for. Common interests. Intellect. Magic. 

"Have you missed me?" she asked. 

"Huh?" 

"I-I mean when I was in Brazil, did you miss me?" 

"Nah," he said without a grin. Willow knew he was teasing her. "Cuz I dreamt of you," he added, the familiar lobsided grin appearing. 

She smiled. "Me too." She had missed all her best friends, but Xander the most. He smiled back and turned to skim through his underwear. Despite their social differences and despite that their only common interest was somewhere buried under a pile of Slayer-stuff, he was still her best friend. 

"I can sense she's nearby," she said. 

"Uh, huh," he confirmed without paying attention. He was comfort. 

"We... I-I don't know. Um, I guess," she stumbled. He pulled out his underwear and started to dress himself. She chuckled a little as he tried to keep his balance as he stepped into his white trunk while at the same time his blue muscle shirt was over his head. It was like a reversed version of the Snoopy dance. He was funny and he was sweet. "We need to find her quickly," she hastedly added. 

But there was no hurry. "Willow?" he reacted, still blind folded. He was concerned. 

"It's just that-" she tried, but stopped quickly. "You haven't l-lost a Slayer yet, have you?" she asked. That got his attention as he worriedly glanced his eye peaking just over the edge of his shirt. She nodded slowly. "We did." He was trust. 

"I'm sorry, Will." 

"It's okay. I-I-" She stopped for a second, getting her words straight. "It was the first week in Brazil. A vampire got her." She shook her head. "On my first watch." Troubles between her and Kennedy had started then. Her ex-girlfriend had blamed her. 

He noticed her. He only took two steps closer and she stared at the man standing in front of her, with the familiar black eye patch missing on his handsome face. There were very few he'd trust with the aweful sight it exposed . . . only her. Not even Buffy. Buffy'd only blame herself he had said. Willow needed to protect him. It was the law. 

Before she knew what was happening, she found herself in Xander's tight embrace as his arms had wrapped themselves around her small waist. His familiar scent and touch warmed her heart. He understood her needs. "It's okay, Will. It'd have happened sooner or later, and it won't be the last time. We can only do the best we can." 

He didn't judge. "I know." 

"She said I scared her." Only Xander wasn't scared of her power. Black-eyed Willow. "And I-I can't blame her."

He was her best loyal bud . . . he was Xander. And she was gay.

Last night was a mistake.

He kissed her gently on the forehead before slowly kissing downwards. Her eyes, her cheeks, her left ear, of course her icecream sweet little nose, until he reached her lips and she couldn't help herself than to return the passion.

Guilt and wrongness be damned.

She slipped her hand in his trunk and grabbed his ass as she rubbed herself against his hard-on, while standing on her toes. He stopped the kiss and sucked on her lower lip as he unbuttonted her pants.

She needed human touch . . . she needed him.


	3. Sweet Dreams

Thanks for all the feedback!

**TJ** The girl Willow refered to was the Slayer they were looking for. There is a reason why they are together and what they are doing here. The reason why I didn't mention this was 1. I'm going to introduce her later when I progress their story. 2. I want the story happen in the background. Smut and their relationship has priority. (I hoped it was clear enough that it was a Slayer though :)) If you don't understand something, please don't hold back.

**Paladin3000** The smut scenes were in my head :) I hope that I can write it in such a way that I can inspire it yours too But, don't worry there's enough smut to come.

Yeah, Xander/Willow is one of my favorite ships too. They have the closest bond I've ever seen on tv. I mean Tara/Willow (which I also adore) was extraordinary strong too, but they don't understood each other as well as Xander and Willow do. Childhood friendship is very strong. To be honest, I like Kennedy, only I wish it hadn't been a ship. They simply don't fit and took away the chance for Willow to bond with the other characters.

* * *

Xander and Willow were in bed. It was a little over three in the morning. He stared at her face as she was sleeping. His mind was still wrapping over the thought that he had her. The myth. The one true love. He wanted to kiss her, but didn't want to wake her up. So, he simply looked at her. He was a happy man. Butterflies in his stomach was a pleasant trouble. He sighed.

* * *

He kissed her and watched her open her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and he had to grin at the sight. She smiled back. "Xander."

"Sorry, to wake you up. I just . . . I need to kiss you."

She looked at her other side and back again. "Careful, don't wake up Keiko."

"She won't hear us . . . Unless you start yelling my name again."

She gave him the expected look. "Xander!" She threw a hand quickly at her mouth. Keiko didn't react. She sighed. "Xander, I don't yell," she whispered.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"No." She gave him frustrated look and slapped him carefully on the chest. "Bastard."

He grinned and moved his head under the blankets. Kissing her right breast. Kissing her stomach and the lower parts. She moaned but repressed her vocal cords . . . for as long as possible. "Aah!"

* * *

She tasted good. She tasted like . . . like strawberries . . . like Willow. He stared at her and sighed. He remembered her holding his hand when he was bound by the hospital bed. They had seen so much. Faced so much pain. Their innocence was gone. His depth was gone. He so much wanted to kiss her, but couldn't bring himself to wake her up. Luckily he was a born dreamer.

* * *

She turned around and his hands rubbed her back. He hands moved from under her red hair to her bottom and pressed on the right muscles. Releasing her of her stress.

They turned sides and he thanked Tara as he felt her hands expertly touching his own back. She knew all the right nerves and every time she pressed on them he felt another piece of himself get together. He had been strained for so long. It felt so good!

She suddenly stopped. He turned his head in a questioning look.

That devilish smirk!

"I wanna do a spell," she said.

He frowned a little. "A spell?" He turned himself on to his side and watched her closely. "Willow. Y'know you can't do-"

She silenced him with a kiss. "It a natural spell, Xander. Connected with the earth. Trust me. I've done it with Tara before."

Trust me. Why shouldn't he trust her? "Tara?" She nodded. He felt a rush of insecurity. This was one of those moments he knew he could never replace her ex-girlfriend. It was the one thing he couldn't share with her. Share her like Tara could. "I've no magic, Will."

He saw her sympathy and rubbed her cheek against his. "It's not needed, Xan," she said softly as she looked him in the eye. "You only need to be connected with earth . . . And with me. It'll bring us closer." She drawled the last word a bit. He was not quiet convinced. "It's only between soulmates, Xan."

He was sold. He nodded. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"I need you to be inside me."

He smirked. Familiar territory. "I'm hard on knowing I can do that." He leaned forward, but stopped. "That's all?"

She nodded. "I'll do the rest." She stopped him with her hand as he moved further. " It's easier for me to chant if I ride you like a pony." He laid on his back as she climbed on him. It felt like a blur and he had no idea what she was mumbling and shouting. It all became one. He was inside her and she in him. Blood and soul.

* * *

He jerked a little as he felt her hand on his chest as she cuddled on to him. He relaxed and smiled as he felt her small breasts. She smelled fresh and flowerly. Much like Anya did, but with a slightly different vintage. She was more than solace, she was more than healing. and she was more than a friend.

It wasn't a dream.

God, he loved her!

He finally found the courage to kiss her as he gently placed a little one on her neck as she moved a little closer and brought her head in crook of his neck. Content he closed his eyes and drifted asleep.

* * *

There's nothing better than waking up in the morning in the wonderful mixture of chirping crickets, rays of sunlight, the fresh smell of nature in the morning and being intertwined with your lover's naked body. Well, except for hot chocolate. He heard the sounds of a horse galloping near by. He smiled. Another dream. He opened his eyes, blinked a couple of times as he found himself staring in the green eyes of a beautiful creature; a white, horned, relatively small animal: a baby unicorn. 


End file.
